CatchingWind's 101 Oneshot Challenge
by a-new-halfa
Summary: I am taking on CatchingWind's 101 oneshot challenge, hence the title. Rated T cuz i dont kno how they're all gonna turn out!
1. stars

**Alright I am taking on CatchingWind's 101 oneshot challenge! I know I told everyone I was going to do another story and I am working on it but I just have to type it up. Right now I have the first three chapters sitting in a notebook. I was grounded for a while, which is why it's in a notebook and not in my laptop. As for the challenge I added it as a favorite if anyone wants to see it.**

Stars

Sam's POV

I only had one thought as I looked out my open window, breathing in the crisp air. _The night is so much better!_ The stars could forever hold my attention and the air couldn't possibly smell cleaner. The moon illuminated everything that wasn't touched by the streetlights.

As much as the moon was needed, however, the stars were most important. Without the stars to create massive games of connect the dots, the night wouldn't be half as interesting. I would still like it more than the morning sun, but that is a whole other battle.

Without the stars, Danny probably wouldn't want to be an astronaut anymore. And as much as I hate to say this, without the closest star to us, the sun, the earth would be a big ball of ice! Plus if there are aliens out in space, which seems a lot more possible now that we know about the ghost zone, I'm sure they rely on another star as well.

All of my ramblings aside, stars are freaking awesome! And they are the inspiration of so many other awesome things too.

**Sorry that was so short but I picked stars at random for my first topic and that's all I could think of. Literally I wrote down all the topics, put them in a hat, and pulled one out! Water Wars will be up soon I promise!**


	2. orchestra

**Yay! My next randomly picked one shot for the contest! I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is. I am not a full grown man named Butch who works for Nick therefore I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Orchestra

Third Person

Maddie, Jack, and Danny Fenton all stared at each other from across the kitchen table. Maddie and Jack had just called Danny in to talk about something, but no one had said anything yet. Maddie, realizing that neither male sitting at the table were going to speak, broke the ice. "Danny your father and I have thought about your lack of social skills lately and we decided it would be best if you joined a club or something."

Jack, remembering that they wanted to talk to Danny, snapped out of his daydream about fudge and added to whet his wife had just said. "Yeah, we noticed that the only people that you ever talk to are Sam and Tucker so we signed you up for the school orchestra! It was my idea! I always wanted one of my kids to play the drums! And hunt ghosts!"

"What? I can't join the orchestra! I don't have time! Besides I'll be turned into even more of a dork than I already am! How could that possibly be good for my social status?" their son ranted. _When will my life ever get easy? First I have to use all my free time chasing ghosts and being chased by my parents and now I have to squeeze playing percussion into all that! Where am I supposed to get time for rehearsals, practice, concerts, and who knows what else?_ Danny continued his rant in his head.

"And what exactly are you busy with? The last time I checked you never do anything after school but goof off with Sam and Tucker until hours after your curfew!" Maddie argued. She knew that him being busy all the time was a total lie! All he ever did was be lazy with his friends! Both of which seemed to be bad influences on him.

"I'm not goofing off!" Danny retorted. _I'm hunting ghosts! But you don't need to know that. _"They are usually helping me with homework! You know how bad my grades are and you also know that they are a ton smarter than me!" _Well if I didn't need to sleep in class or even skip it altogether I would know how to do this stuff, but the ghosts won't leave this town alone! But that's something else you don't need to know._

"Well your records of almost never turning anything in show otherwise!" his dad yelled, now standing up as if it would help get the point across. Danny knew he was in a tight spot. His lies just weren't cutting it today, so he played the only card that didn't involve lying. The teen rebellion card!

"And it's that record that will keep me out of orchestra!" he yelled in fake fury, also standingup now, "Even if that weren't the case you can't force me to join anyway! I'll just miss so many rehearsals they'll have to make me quit! Either way it goes I will never be a stupid band geek and there's nothing you can do about it!" On the outside he was a mean, angry teenage monster, but on the inside, he was hoping that didn't hurt them too much.

"That's it!" Maddie boomed, now also joining the mini club of standing, angry people. "From here until I say otherwise you are under extreme lock down! You will come straight home after school! I expect you back home before 3:15(A/N: I'm assuming that school gets out at three and that he walks to school.)! You will be locked in your room from the outside until dinner and afterwords you will be right back up there! No computer, no cell phone, no TV, no video games! Is that clear?"

"Whatever!" he threw back at her, keeping up with his "teen rage" act, and stomped up to his room. He slammed the door with as much force as they would expect from a not so strong teenage boy. In an act of remorse his parents couldn't see, he flopped onto his bed. Danny was somewhat glad all his soon to be confiscated possessions were downstairs. At least he would have a lot less of a chance of facing his parents until morning. However it was guaranteed Jazz would find her way into his room.

The sound of the lock clicking into place was also something he was glad of. It meant that she didn't want to talk about his dramatic exit a few minuets ago. He was also sure he heard a clamp being attached to his door, in case he picked the lock or something. There was no need for him to pick the lock, though. If he really wanted to leave, he could just phase out. The halfa would only do that in the even of a ghost attack.

_I hate to keep doing this to them, but it's the only way I can keep my secret from them._ He thought depressingly, _if only I could tell them the truth._

**The end of another oneshot! And for those of you who might want me to continue it, I don't plan on it. But that doesn't mean no. Those of you who read my first story know that! ;) See y'all next time!**


	3. left alone

**This took me forever to figure out how I was going to do this! Anyway I finally got it! And sadly I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Left Alone

Dash's POV

"Dashil!" is what I heard my mom call out while I was watching the Bears VS Packers game. The Bears were up by two touchdowns and it was in the last few minuets of the game (A/N: I have no idea how football works I only know that the Bears and the Packers are rivals and there are touchdowns. I'm making Dash a Bears fan just because that's all my dad ever watches.). I so didn't want to have to leave the game!

"Dash, honey we have something to tell you!" she called again. I sighed and paused the game. Thank you DVRs! I thought I heard her in the kitchen so I made my way in there. After a quick inspection I found that she wasn't in there. I even looked behind the counters to se if maybe she bent down to get something.

"Mom where are you?" I yelled, making sure I could be heard all throughout the house. She sent out a reply, but I couldn't understand any of it. Since when did finding my mom get so hard? "What'd you say? I didn't hear you!" I shouted.

"I said I'm in your Father's study!" she replied again, this time more clear. I got the message this time and started towards the stairs.

When I got up there I saw Dad sitting in his chair and Mom sitting across the room on the window seat. They both looked excited. "What do you guys need to tell me?" I asked, breaking the ice. It was obviously something good.

"Dash, your mother and I are going to my college reunion this weekend and we're going to have to stay overnight because it's all the way in Georgia. We were hoping we could trust you enough to leave you home by yourself," he told me. I had to try really hard to not act too excited. If they thought I was planning something I'd have to stay at Aunt Rita's house. And I really didn't want to be stuck there.

In the calmest voice I could muster I replied, "Yeah I'll be fine by myself! I know how to feed myself and stuff." I really hoped they couldn't hear the excitement in my voice. They seemed like they didn't, but then again all parents tend to have a radar for that kind of thing.

"You have to promise to be safe and you can have Kwan over but that's it. I don't want any girls here and when we get home I want the house to be at least as clean as it is right now. Are we clear?" Mom stated. I guess she did hear the excitement after all.

"Yeah OK Mom. No girls, only Kwan. Promise!" I said in an effort to speed up the conversation. I had to call everyone and tell them about the party I plan on having Saturday. Mom nodded and we both knew that we were done here. I rushed off to my room to go call Kwan.

With my cell phone in hand I flopped down on the bad. I scrolled through my phonebook until I found Kwan and hit the talk button. He picked up immediately. "Dude, this Saturday, eight o' clock, my house! It's party time!"

**Finally done! I was in a rut trying to get the last few paragraphs out of my head. Oh well better late than never I guess. I'm in the same kind of rut with Water Wars. It'll be up when I get out of my writer's block.**


	4. ammunition

**Hey! So one thing before I get started. I'm starting school on Wednesday so my updates will be a lot less frequent. Rest assured though I will still be updating! Besides I'm sure that with school starting you'll be busier too. I do not own Danny Phantom! If I did I wouldn't be in school or even on here!**

Ammunition

Valerie's POV

_Where do you buy ammunition for ecto- guns?_ I thought, staring at my closet. That's the only place in thee apartment Dad dosen't look and the only place I can hide all my ghost hunting gear. If he ever found out what I'm doing when I'm not at home or school.

I didn't think I could ask the Fentons for ammo and I had no idea who gave me these in the first place. All I knew was that I was running out of supplies and I had to keep hunting ghosts. Especially that ghost boy and his stupid dog! If only I kept that box with the return address! Then I could send a letter to that Vlad person in Wisconsin and ask him!

"Vlad, wherever and whoever you are, I need more ammo to hunt that ghost boy!" I yelled to the sky. There was no way he could hear me though. I doubt he even cares anymore. This was just all too weird though. If you think about it who in their right mind would give ecto-weapons to a freshman?

The doorbell cut my train of thought short. Who would show up at my house at eight in the morning? I decided it would be rude not to answer the door so I closed my closet and went to get it. Within seconds I was at the door and unlocking it. At first I thought that someone ding dong ditched me, but then I looked down.

Sitting an inch away from the divider between the tile floor in the hallway and the yellowish carpet I was standing on was a package and a note. I picked them both up and closed the door. The first thing I decided to open was the note. It read:

I noticed you were running low on supplies.

Here's some extra ammo for you to continue your work.

-Vlad

The note was short but it made my day! Getting ammunition from this Vald guy was the best gift I could ever get! And exactly when I needed it to! This guy was the best!

In the midst of my celebration my phone went off. I got a text from Dad saying that he was on his way up. The buttons on my phone clicked as I typed back a reply. I grabbed the package and took off for my room. Just as I set the box in my closet and threw the door closed, the front door opened and Dad walked in.

"Valerie! I'm home!" he called out, as if I didn't hear the door. He knew I would be in my room so he made his way over, probably hanging his hat up on the way. "I'm going to bed alright? Please be quiet so I can sleep."

I nodded and he went to the next room, his bedroom. Once I heard the door close I took the package out again and opened it up. I grasped the cartrage on top and tried to put it in my ecto-gun, but I didn't do it right and ended up shooting it off. "Valerie!" Dad yelled from his bedroom.

"I'm OK!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooo sorry this took like forever but I've been really busy with high school and stuff. I have the next two chapters written out for my other story they're just not in my laptop yet. I still don't own Danny Phantom and I never will. **

"Mommy! Can you make sure there's no ghosties in my room!" a five year old Danny Fenton screached in fear. He was deathly afraid ghosts, hearing his parents talk about them all the time. And he was fully aware that they could turn invisible. Often he wouldn't go anywhere unless his Mom had a ghpst radar, and checked it frequently.

Maddie Fenton laughed quietly at her son's extreme fear. However, seeing that he was just starting kindergarden, she humored him. She promised herself she would gently ween him off his dependancy on the ghost radar before first grade. It puzzled her, though, why Danny was so scared of ghosts when seven year old Jazz didn't even believe they existed.

There was a creak as she opened her son's door, revealing him sitting up in bed, clutching his space themed blanket. She sat down on the bed next to him and showed him the radar. "See, no ghosts," she reassured,"now do you think it's safe to go to sleep?"

"I sah-post," he answered, trying to use one of his sister's big didn't know what it ment, or how to say it right, but he heard Jazz say it a few times when asked the same type of got the message and tucked him in. He smiled and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. His mom walked to the door and turned out the light. Just before closing the door she turned around and wispered two simple words.

"Night Danny."

**So yeah the next two chapters for Water Wars will be up either today or tomorrow. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know I have left this alone for a while and it's for a very good reason. I've been having to focus more on school lately because I still have a really bad grade in geometry. Oneshots are kind of hard for me to write and I have to focus more on school so I decided to stop doing this. I'm not going to drop my other story because leaving something like that is just plain rude, but I might not start another story for a while either. The little poll I put up on my other story still stands and if you guys want me to continue Orchestra then I will eventually. This is the first, and hopefully last, project I've had to cancel on here and it feals really crappy, but at the same time I know it's better in the long run. Don't be sad about it because now I can workextra hard to get a good grade so I won't have to mico manage every little point and percentage. That will leave me free time to write more!


End file.
